


the catastrophe of success

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Smitten at First Sight, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magnus Bane was the most eligible bachelor in the Downworld, sought after by everyone from mundanes to Seelie Princes but a man tired after centuries of heartbreak.In an attempt to gain a respite from his admirers, Magnus proposed a deal.  A key to his loft and a path through his wards guarded by his cat, if anyone managed to take the key, Magnus would grant them a date.





	the catastrophe of success

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and then got distracted by other things and then decided to just stay up till morning to finish it so I wouldn't lose the thought. 
> 
> I've seen several different arts and comics and the original post for this, but this is the one most recently on my dash and the [art post](https://thatpersonyouknowthatperson.tumblr.com/post/188513064588/lullychi-everyone-whos-been-talking-to-me-knows) that inspired all of this. 
> 
> also for fluff bingo square: sunrise
> 
> *language

“Did you hear about Magnus Bane?” Izzy asked gleefully, her eyes gleaming with the delight of some new gossip and Alec sighed. Mournfully looked at paperwork and wishing he’d remembered to lock his office before settling down at his desk.

“I’ve told you to knock,” he reminded his sister gently and she only laughed, sitting on his desk and he had to move fast to rescue the book she nearly pushed off. “Isabelle!” He said sharply, cutting her off before she began her tirade, “I’ve told you to _ knock _. It was not a suggestion.” He stayed firm, determined not to be moved by her pout and finally he won, she winced a little as he pointedly looked at his desk and the mess she’d made of it. 

“Right, sorry hermano,” she said and stood up shuffling his things about as if that would help, “but have you heard about it? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?” 

Alec sighed, even when reprimanded his sister wouldn’t be deterred and he shook his head, unwillingly fond of her spunk. “No Izzy, I haven’t heard anything new about Mr. Bane.” 

“Alec really?” Izzy despaired, “we need to get you out of this office more! You can only do so much from behind a desk, you need to interact with people more.” Alec snorted and moved his paperwork so that it thudded loudly. The work he had to do was the amount after he had delegated, “right okay, well Magnus Bane. He’s pretty much the most eligible bachelor in the downworld. Handsome, rich, smart and powerful but he won’t seriously date anyone, hasn’t in over a century! Apparently even one of the Seelie princes tried to woo him and he refused.” 

Alec, who currently had a stack of marriage proposals waiting to be burned, sympathized with the man. “Okay, so he’s a catch?” He asked, unsure where she was going with the story.

“He’s _ the _ catch.” She said and grinned, “but I guess he got tired of it because he has a cat and he put a key on it’s neck, whoever can get the key and use it to enter past the wards of his loft, he’ll date. Maybe not forever, but at least he’ll give them a chance.” Izzy finished, excited and apparently completely enraptured by this new bit of news and Alec, he was dumbfounded.

“That’s actually brilliant.” Alec muttered quietly, “I should get a cat. Thanks Iz.”

“What? Alec no, I was just catching you up on the story. In case it came up at your next cabinet meeting, I know you were planning on inviting him.” Izzy laughed but it was gentle and fond and he knew she meant well.

“He’s declined coming,” Alec admitted, “or well, close enough. I’ve been trying to get a meeting with him but unable to. I’m actually headed there sometime this week to talk to him in person.” Izzy clapped her hands on his desk in glee and he glared, “no Iz, I’m not going to tell you if I see a cat, key or not.” 

She laughed, blowing him a kiss as she left his office and Alec watched to make sure she shut the door before sighing and risking a glance at all the messages from Idris’ most eligible bachelorettes... dammit but he really wanted a cat now.

-

“Are you Magnus’ cat?” Alec asked the small feline on the landing and it looked at him warily, paw raised in the air, “here, let me help.” He offered and before he or the cat quite knew what he was doing, he’d picked up the animal and set it on his shoulder, “I have to go up there anyway, I’ll take you with me.” He explained, unsure why he was telling all of this to a cat, but honestly, it was the best conversation he’d had all week. “You must be pretty tired, Izzy- she’s my sister, said that everyone is all excited about catching you.” He rolled his eyes and then laughed a little when whiskers tickled his jaw, “I wonder what your name is.” 

There was a meow, as if in response and Alec chuckled again, “here we go, think Mr. Bane is home?” He asked the cat, knocking on the door and waiting. 

He didn’t expect an immediate reply but after a few minutes and several more attempts at knocking with no response, he sighed and stepped back. “A message than,” he muttered to his only audience and leaned back against the wall as he penned a note and sent it with his stele. It left, only to bounce back immediately and nearly smack the cat in the face, it yowled, claws digging harshly into Alec’s shoulders and he smacked the offending letter away.

“Sorry, sorry,” he shushed and slid to the ground, letting the cat jump into his arms and then lowering it so it could curl onto his lap. He patted gently at its face, trying to check for any burns, “okay, I think you’re okay.” He sighed in relief and continued to scratch at the cat’s fur, “sorry about that. I didn’t even think about if he had wards up, you’re okay though.” 

The cat meowed as if in agreement and then froze, wide-eyed and Alec realized why. A low clinking noise had rung out and against his hand, resting on his family ring was a small metal key. Without thinking he caught it, rubbing it between his fingers curiously before he realized what it was, “oh! Iz told me about this, well.” Here he gave the suddenly wary cat a smile, “I don’t think Mr. Bane intended for people to use it to enter his home just for a meeting, let me fix that, okay?” He dropped the key but followed the metal of the collar, making sure it was tight enough and then trailing his finger down the bewildered cat’s face to bop it’s nose.

“You need to be careful,” he told the cat sternly, “someone could hurt you to try and get that. I’m sure you’re just as important to Mr. Bane as his heart, so maybe work on hissing at people.” The cat meowed, an adorable little sound and Alec grinned, happy when it head-butted his chest, “I wish I had a cat like you.” He admitted, “or one similar. It’s a brilliant idea, except all my stupid suitors are in Idris, or whatever it is you call the equivalent of females wanting to marry you.” Alec huffed and shook his head, “I don’t want to marry any of them. Even if I did want to marry, it wouldn’t be a woman and that’s all that’s asking.” He realized what he’d said and looked down at the cat who was watching him calmly but whose eyes widened in response to his own panic. “I know you’re a cat,” he said softly, “but maybe don’t tell anyone that bit, okay?” 

It took a moment but finally the cat meowed and nuzzled his face, causing Alec to laugh and catch the small thing in a gentle embrace. “Thanks,” he said and pressed a kiss to the velvety soft top of the cat’s brow, “you’re a good kitty.”

When he finally gave up on meeting the infamous Magnus Bane, it was to the cat’s dismay and he nearly tripped down the stairs trying to get it to stop weaving between his ankles or climbing up his calves. 

“I’ll be back,” he promised, “not now but I’ll be by again.” He gave it one last chin scritch before leaving and his farewell was a reedy, mournful little yowl that almost instantly cut itself off. He may have only had the company of a cat, but Alec felt better than he had in months and grinned the entire walk home, at least until he caught sight of the Institute and his customary glower slid into place. 

-

He received a fire message that night from Magnus Bane and after some confusion let out a low laugh of relief, maybe the cabinet was finally starting to take him seriously.

When he finally did meet the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he lost his breath. 

Magnus was, Magnus was _ gorgeous _. Utterly breathtaking and Alec nearly walked into the doorframe from surprise. He was also magnanimous and far more welcoming than Alec had been led to believe he would be; immediately ushering Alec in, offering the use of his first name and making him a drink. Alec hadn’t protested out of sheer bewilderment and the purpose of his meeting was almost forgotten in the mix of all the hospitality when he heard a meow. It was a tiny sound and if Alec hadn’t known about Magnus’ cat, he probably wouldn’t have thought anything of it.

“Oh, your cat!” He exclaimed and couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face as he noticed the cat outside on Magnus’ balcony door, “I met him last time, when I stopped by.” He explained, hoping Magnus wouldn’t think him one of his many stalkers, “he was a very good host. Can I say hi to him?” 

Magnus’ looked more than a little shocked but then he smiled tightly and waved his hand, opening the door and letting the cat in. It didn’t come right to Alec and he wasn’t expecting it too, but he did drop to his knees, hoping the cat would remember him enough. It took a few minutes and Alec probably should have been more professional but the two drinks he’d had made him bold and he cooed happily when the cat finally came over and pressed against his palm. “Hello sweetheart.” He murmured, “what a good cat you are. Can I pick you up again?” 

Alec wasn’t really sure why Magnus looked so shocked when he stood up with the cat, “uh, does he normally not like people?” He asked, a little confused as the animal purred happily in his arms and Magnus laughed almost hysterically as he summoned a drink.

“I don’t know,” Magnus finally said, “I have a variety of strays that I take care of. He’s never seemed particularly interested in people or coming inside before,” he gave the cat a stern look as he spoke.

“Oh, he was very friendly when I met him the other day.”

“Of course he was.” Magnus muttered and took a long sip of his drink, “dirty little traitors, all of them.” 

Alec looked from the cat in his lap to the balcony and suddenly grinned. It was probably far too intimate a question to ask but between the buzz of alcohol and the weight of a warm cat, he felt as though he had courage in spades. “Magnus, do you have a clowder of cats?”

“I beg your pardon,” Magnus choked, “a what?”

“Sorry, a group of cats. Do you have a group of cats that are messing with everyone who wants to go out with you?” Alec explained and waited eagerly for the answer, curious as to just how many cats Magnus might have.

“Alive for centuries and I’m still dumbfounded by the nonsense people come up with.” Magnus muttered quietly and then he sighed, a hesitant, almost shy smile on his face. “Yes Alexander, you’re correct actually. Honestly, the entire thing is ridiculous, as if I would ever entrust my happiness and commitment to a key and a domesticated animal alone, however the rumor is working well enough to deter unwanted admirers and us immortals can always do with a fresh piece of gossip. Undoubtedly this one will go into legend and become grossly exaggerated by next year, let alone a century from now.”

Alec absorbed that and hummed thoughtfully, there was no collar on the cat this time and it licked at his hand, raspy tongue tickling his skin. “So the key is a red herring?” 

“It’s not about what the key opens but what getting the key implies.” Magnus confided, “and more about metaphors and less about actual keys. Even if it didn’t have to do with subjecting myself to some random victors company, my home has far too many valuables for me to just let actual keys go scurrying about.” 

“That makes sense.” Alec said and then grinned, lifting his own drink which only had a few sips left, Magnus refilled it with a wink and Alec fought back a blush. “To uh-” he paused then, unsure what to toast and Magnus grinned at him, all sly and smooth and Alec felt his mouth go dry.

“To us,” Magnus suggested and Alec nodded quickly, hiding a secret smile of delight in his drink as they toasted.

-

It was a little while before he saw the cat again. He still didn’t know it’s name but he was pretty sure it was the same one. He hadn’t meant to stop by Magnus’ but one of the warlock’s buttons had fallen off his jacket at the cabinet meeting and Alec wanted to return it. He could have simply messaged Magnus, now that he had the man’s number but he knew that Magnus didn’t like the Institute, and had decided to take it there himself. 

Alec resoulely did not think about how he knew the button belonged to Magnus, or the fact that he’d admired the other’s intricate jacket and how it hugged his muscles for far too long.

He knocked on the door to no avail and while disappointed, he decided to go around and climb up to the balcony. As much as he would have liked to see Magnus, he didn’t want the trip to be in complete vain and he could leave a note. It was a quick climb, more of a jump with his runes activated and when he landed it was to a symphony of startled yowls.

“Whoa,” Alec said softly and he held a hand out in apology, “sorry about that.” 

Magnus hadn’t been kidding about all of his cats, there were at least half a dozen that he didn’t recognize and they were all upset, backs arched and hissing as he carefully made his way to the little table Magnus had out there. Alec quickly scribbled a note and placed it along with the button on the table, it seemed a little foolish now that he’d done it but he resigned himself to suffering through the minor embarrassment.

Next to him, a calico cat was curiously sniffing his boots and then it meowed, pawing at his leg. Alec grinned, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to sit for a moment so he did, petting the cat’s soft fur. Soon enough he was surrounded by cats, all of them purring and meowing for his attention so loudly that he never noticed the click of the balcony doors or the dark black cat that walked out.

He did however notice when the cat yowled, a loud almost violent shriek and then it hissed, startling the other cats away until it was the only one near Alec. It gave a smug little meow and then tossed it’s head back to stare at him with pleased, luminous eyes.

“Hello you,” Alec said fondly, “you remember me this time then?” The cat meowed as if in answer and pawed his leg, waiting for his arm to lower before hopping up and curling primly on his lap. “You’re my favorite,” Alec whispered, a little secret between the two of them as he scratched under the cat’s chin. It chirped, purring and stretching and he paused, finger curling into a familiar metal collar. 

“I know he said they were metaphorical,” Alec mused aloud, “but you’re the only one with an actual collar and key. Are you Magnus’ favorite as well?” The cat meowed and nudged his hand and Alec gave a little sigh, sliding his fingers free so he could smooth down the cat’s fur, “he’s my favorite too.” He admitted, “so you should be careful with that key okay? I know it’s just a metaphor but he deserves happiness.” The cat meowed, nuzzling against his chest and Alec relaxed, content to waste an hour enjoying the sunlight and kitten cuddles, if Magnus did come home, well he still had the button as an excuse. 

-

“Payment, procured in full along with the thanks of the New York Institute, Mr. Bane.” Alec said and he placed what were once confiscated tomes of old magic and a small bag of gems onto Magnus’ coffee table, “a pleasure doing business with you, as always.”

“Well, you know I have the utmost respect for the Head of the Institute, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus practically purred and in the firelight of his loft, his eyes almost glinted gold, “now that business is seen to, on to pleasure?” He held aloft a glass of wine and Alec nodded with a soft grin, happy to be invited to stay and eager to spend more time with Magnus.

“Thank you,” he said and took the glass, trying not to shiver as their fingers brushed. The first sip of wine was heady, rich and deep and the color of it matched Magnus’ shirt. A shirt that was unbuttoned nearly halfway and he wore several necklaces, one with skulls and another with a simple delicate silver key that gleamed when he moved.

“I’m glad you came by,” Magnus told him earnestly, “and not just because you paid your bill.” 

Alec fumbled with something to say to that, his tongue heavy with the weight of so many unspoken thoughts and he was rescued by a meow and the grating noise of claws on glass. 

He opened the balcony without a thought and suddenly he had a meowing cat at his feet, excitedly pawing at his shins. He thought it was the same cat he normally petted, though at the moment this one lacked a collar and it definitely was the one he’d snuck all those treats to the last time he was here. 

“Hello sweetheart,” he cooed and then his ears turned red as he realized Magnus was watching him. He straightened and sipped his wine, darting a quick look at Magnus’ through his lashes only the find him watching Alec, as though entranced. 

“They really are quite taken with you,” Magnus finally said and while there wasn’t a hint of accusation, Alec hurried to explain.

“They’re sweet, all of them really. I like them.” 

“I’m glad.” Magnus said and then gestured to the couch, “a seat perhaps? You’ve been hard at work and you are off the clock.”

Alec nodded, deciding not to mention that as a shadowhunter, he was never actually off the clock. Magnus sat on the other side of the couch, turning to face him and crossing one leg over the other and Alec nearly broke his wine glass with how hard he clenched it. “Thanks for helping us on such short notice,” he said, “I know you’re busy but I- well, the Institute appreciates it.”

“The Institute merely paid me for my services.” Magnus chided gently, “I answered because _ you _ called, Alexander.”

Alec licked his lips, tasting the earthiness of his wine and he wondered if Magnus’ stained lips held a similar flavor. A sharp prick to his leg jolted him from the dangerous path that thought led to and the next thing he knew, he had a very smug cat in his lap. It purred happily as it circled across his lap, kneading his thighs before settling contentedly. He chuckled, resting one hand on it’s head and petting it as it batted his wrist and purred. 

When he looked up, Magnus was watching him with narrowed eyes, the hint of a glower on his face. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, unused to Magnus glaring at him so openly. 

“No such thing, darling.” Magnus assured him, “they’re simply not normally allowed in the house and they’re definitely not allowed on the furniture.”

“Sorry.” Alec immediately apologized and he scrambled to set his glass on the coffee table, sinking to the floor next to the couch, cat still cradled gently though it hissed at the disturbance. He resettled on the floor, leaning against the couch as he spread out his legs and looked up at Magnus who now seemed closer somehow. 

“This okay?” He asked and he could have sworn that Magnus’ eyes flashed.

“They’re spoiled, ungrateful little terrors who don’t understand how lucky they are,” Magnus said and he sounded almost jealous which was absurd. “For you though, I’ll allow it.”

-

It was only a week or so later that Alec was back at Magnus’, drinking a pale pink drink and nibbling on bread and oil, while the warlock was in his office on an important phone call. It was a bit later that he heard rustling and turned to see a cat, his favorite, by the couch. Alec winced and then bit his lip in consideration as the cat happily leapt up next to him and pressed against him, demanding the affection and adoration it deserved. 

“You’re not supposed to be on the furniture.” Alec whispered and the cat paused from where it had been nuzzling him to blink in near disbelief. “Come on sweetheart,” he said and picked up the cat, retreating with it to the balcony for undisturbed cuddles. He dozed off out there, cuddling the darling thing and when Magnus finally woke him, all apologies and a warm, strong hand on his shoulder, the cat was gone. 

-

Alec sighed as he waited on Magnus’ balcony, fall was coming and with it a chill on the wind. He was wearing a soft warm sweater and he stretched, wondering how long it would be before Magnus came home. They’d gotten into a sort of pattern, where if Alec stopped by and Magnus’ wasn’t home, he was free to wait on the balcony. At first, he’d been worried about disrupting Magnus’ wards but the warlock had just laughed, looking at him with fond delight and told him not to worry.

Today was one of those rare days when the balcony was void of cats and Alec drifted in his thoughts until he heard a meow. It was his favorite of the cats, standing next to him and looking up at him expectantly. With the practice and trust built from hours of cuddling, Alec scooped the cat up and buried his face into it’s scruff, peppering kisses on it’s soft fur and chuckling when it batted him playfully in return and nosed at his face. 

“I haven’t seen you in a few weeks,” he said and grinned when it purred and kneaded his chest, claws delicately pricking through his sweater and he laughed at the tickle of them. “I missed you too, baby.” He said and the cat gave a little chirp of delight, headbutting his chin and then blinking at him in slow delight. 

“Here we go,” he said and sat on the small loveseat outside. Magnus allowed the cats on the outdoor furniture and Alec took advantage of that small fact, he stroked his companion delicately and was rewarded with it refusing to leave his lap. Under his fingers the cool metal of a band protecting a key taunted him, reminding him that surely it wouldn’t hurt to use it, Magnus always let him in after all. He ignored the temptation and scratched under the metal instead, chuckling when the cat appreciatively pushed it’s head back, practically shoving the key into his fingers. He didn’t know it’s name, Magnus refused to name them and Alec was happy to call them a variety of pet names in lieu of an actual address. 

At some point, the sun began to set and Alec wilted a bit. As much as he adored playing with the cats, Magnus had yet to come home and soon it would be time for him to head back to the Institute. 

“Looks like I’ll need to head out soon,” he said softly and the cat on his chest meowed, grumpily kneading his collarbone in retribution for the disturbance. “It’s getting late and I have teams to meet with.” Alec lowered his voice, “Idris sent me a bunch of green idiots who are going to get themselves killed if I don’t kick some sense into them. Which means personally dividing the teams that go out, if Jace somehow ends up in charge of one, they’ll all get injured and come crying to me.” 

The cat’s whiskers twitched and Alec picked it up as he rose, tucking the cat to his chest for just a moment longer as he looked out at the colors blossoming in the wake of the setting sun. 

“I wish Magnus had been here.” He admitted and stretched, feeling out which of his runes were still activated, “would have been nice to see this with him.” He set the cat down with a last kiss and ignored it’s startled, sad little meow. It followed after him, making demanding little chirps the entire time and petulantly tangling it’s claws in the hem of his pants. “See you later,” Alec promised and then he jumped, ignoring the angry yowl as he landed gracefully. He looked up to wave goodbye and for a moment he swore he saw a shadow over the balcony but when he blinked it was gone. The trip back to the Institute was dull and his heart was lonely but even though he hadn’t seen Magnus, even just being near his home left Alec feeling a little happier.

-

The next few weeks were filled with snatches of time where he stole away to meet with Magnus. It would only be a matter of time before someone noticed and called him out, but he hoarded the precious moments for now. Magnus was... _ magical _ and while it hurt to know that the man had closed off his heart and wasn’t looking for love or a relationship, Alec still found himself falling bittersweetly in love with the warlock. 

He was climbing up to Magnus’ balcony in what seemed to be a familiar path for him of late. He’d just been over for dinner the night before but had to leave early and Magnus had told him to come over the next day, asking him to just come to the balcony when he could.

Alec had agreed instantly, would have promised anything to spend more time with Magnus and he found himself looking over New York with a fond, wistful gaze. The wind picked up, a brisk and steady blow that caused him to shiver and he almost missed the meow. He turned, startled to see the balcony doors wide open and the cat there, shiny black fur and an impatiently twitching tail as it stared him down.

“You inviting me inside?” Alec asked, laughing as the cat meowed and he held out his hand, surprised when it refused to move. 

A little worried now, he stood and walked over to it, kneeling next to it and reaching out to pet it and it meowed at him, nudging his fingers and then backing up. Hesitant, he followed and then sat next to it, “hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, picking up the cat and holding it to his chest. 

It looked at him intently, small paws on his chest and eyes fixated on him and Alec couldn’t help but grin, “you’re cute.”

There was a noise that almost sounded like hysterical exasperation and then Alec was on his back, blinking in confusion as the cat disappeared and Magnus took it’s place, pinning him to the floor and holding him down with hands that were much bigger and stronger than paws. 

“You,” Magnus said and Alec could barely breath as he looked up into gorgeous, glowing gold eyes, “are a ridiculous man, Alexander.” 

“What?” Alec managed to ask and he licked his lips, breath hitching when Magnus eyed deliberately followed the motion.

“I have been offering you that stupid key for months now!”

“You said it was a metaphor!” Alec protested, “you said all that cryptic stuff about the key not being a key!”

“I was being coy,” Magnus said and he let out a gentle, helpless laugh as he pressed his brow to Alec’s. “Alexander, I already let you into my heart, you’ve had the real key all along, you just never took it.”

Alec just breathed for a moment, heart pounding desperately in his chest and brow against Magnus’ and he knew that if this was a dream he wouldn’t survive it. 

“You- you never said anything.”

“Clearly you’ve never dated before.” Magnus muttered and Alec made a wounded noise at the low-blow, “Alexander, darling- we’ve been dating for weeks now. Unofficially of course but well, once we clear all of this up, I’d say it counts.” 

Alec took time to think back over the last few months and bit back a strangled noise of realization, “oh fuck.” He muttered and ignored Magnus’ chuckle at his language. “This whole time I thought you were unavailable but you were just waiting for me to catch up.”

“Yes well, if anything you’ve been the one playing hard to get and as much as I do love a challenge, I think I’m ready to claim my prize for winning.” Magnus grinned down at him all coiled strength and raw power and around his neck dangled that one, delicate necklace with a silver key. 

Without thinking, Alec reached up one hand to touch it and the feel of the cool metal beneath his skin gave him a burst of courage. Leaning forward he pulled, cutting off Magnus’ next words with a tug to the necklace and it was a rough kiss, full of surprise and joy and bumped noses but it was _ their _ kiss. Magnus made a sound of delight against his lips and kissed him back with delicious fervor, one hand coming up around his to press Alec’s hand -necklace and all- against his chest and the other tangling with his hair. 

It was the start of something beautiful.

When Alec awoke the next morning, a warm firm body curled around his, an arm wrapped around his waist and Magnus’ breath tickling the fine hairs at the back of his neck, he wore nothing but golden sheets and a silver key around his neck. The sunrise was a soft peach that snuck in with soft lines and he was about to drift back to sleep with realization hit and he aimed a little kick back towards Magnus’ shin.

“Ale’xand’r?” Magnus asked, voice muffled by his lips against Alec’s skin and Alec determinedly ignored the shiver that it elicited. 

“You owe me so much cuddling.” He said and against him Magnus shook with soft, tired laughter, “I spent _ hours _ petting you Magnus, literal hours!” 

A warm, strong hand ghosted over his side and settled on his hip, “don’t worry, Alexander. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to go back and look through this again cause I'm tired as hell but here we go!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I had a lot of fun with this 🐾
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
